


Chocolate Fun

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chocolate Paint.





	Chocolate Fun

Chocolate Fun

Anzu went to answer the door she opened the front door. She blinked as she looked up to the face of a glowering Seto Kaiba. “What do you want Kaiba?” Anzu stepped aside so he could come in. After Seto walked passed Anzu she closed the door then turned around to face him. “Well?” She turned and walked into the kitchen and he followed her. She was checking of some melting chocolate that wasn’t done melting. Seto smirked, “Were Mokuba at?” Anzu dipped her little finger in the chocolate as she turned back towards him. She put her finger in her mouth and slowly sucked it off as she looked at him. “Well?”

Anzu smiled “Great chocolate.” She giggled as he glared at her and walked up closer to her. “That’s not what I asked you Anzu and you know that.” Anzu nodded her head and smiled to herself when she noticed that the chocolate was all the way melted. She reached over and grabbed a small blue bottle. “Hmm mint.” She dumped the whole bottle into the chocolate then mixed together. “Remember he is spending the night with his friends from school.” She hopped when she turned around he would be gone. But he stood there smiling at her. She just raised her eyebrow at him as she looked at him.

Seto walked closer to Anzu as she stepped back. He smirked as he backed her into the corner. “Are you afraid of the big bad dragon Angel?” Anzu shook her head as Seto bent his head close to his lips. “You should be Anzu Mazaki.” Then he kissed her hard on the mouth. A few sec’s later Anzu was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he broke the kiss. He licked his lips slowly as he looked into her flushed face. He leaned into her ear and whispered “What did you make that chocolate for? I want to drip it all over you and lick it all off slowly.”

Seto smiled as Anzu blushed as she spoke. “Well… at first I made it for cake.” Seto nodded his head as he started to unbutton her shirt as he nibbled on her neck. “The other reason’s Anzu?” Anzu moaned softly as Seto scraped the side of her neck with his teeth then licked it oh so slowly. “Well… the second reason was for cookies.” Seto removed her shirt and threw it to the floor. He bent his head and licked and nibbled her collar bone. “The finale reason Anzu? You smell like apricots.” Anzu moaned a little louder when Seto moved down to lick her over filled bra. He set his hands to work unhooking it and removing it. “Well… the third and final reason is. I make very yummy chocolate body paint. In dark, milk, and white chocolate with different flavorings in each to their wants for them.” Seto moaned slightly at the thought that ran threw his head of her dripping in those chocolates as he licked each and everyone up slowly as he also sucked the taste out of her skin.

“Whose paint were you making when I came in Anzu?” Seto removed her bra and bent down and drew into his mouth her perky pink nipple as one hand went up and pinched and rolled it around two of his fingers. Anzu moaned a little louder as her slide a hand into his hair to hold him there as she moaned louder “I started to make this for Mai even though she has a full jar at home. But I thought I might put mint in there this time. Since… Hmm… it’s your sent.” Seto smirked and kissed his way over to the other nipple as his other hand goes over and plays with the nipple that he left alone. “Does my sent drive you nuts Anzu for me and me alone?” Anzu moaned a “Yes.” Seto removed her pants with some slight help on her part. Seto looked back and saw a small black thong on Anzu. He gently pushed her legs apart.

Anzu spread her legs out for him and blushed when Seto rubbed her crotch. Seto smirked when he felt Anzu’s wetness for him. “Do I make you wet Anzu Mazaki?” Seto’s voice dropped into a husky tone. “Yes always.” Seto smirked at this little tit bit of info. Seto pushed aside her thong and kissed her deeply as he plunged two fingers into her hard and deeply. Anzu bucked into him and moaned deep in her throat. Seto let her lips go as he added two more to the two inside of her. “Does that feel good Anzu? Cum for me Anzu. Cum for me.” Seto sent his thumb to work her nub hard. Anzu bucked into his hand hard as she threw her head back not caring that she hit her head on the door behind her as she comes hard for him. After a few min’s Seto removed his hand and as she watched licked his hand clean.

Seto helped her off the counter and smiled a genially smile as Anzu removed her thong. “What was that for Seto?” Anzu purred out slowly. Seto smirked as he grabbed the chocolate covered spoon and smeared it over Anzu’s chest and stomach. He bent his head and licked it all over slowly and suckled every inch she put the chocolate on him. Anzu took the spoon from him and licked it clean as he watched her. She suckled it off like it was his cock she was sucking. After the spoon was clean Anzu threw the spoon into the sink then looked back at Seto. “Your overly dressed Kaiba.” 

Seto glared at her and removed his trench coat and unhooked the buttons on his sleeves. Anzu giggled slightly and went and helped him to remove his cloths. Seto stood before Anzu in nothing but his sky blue boxers. Seto leaned back against the island and gave Anzu the look that said ‘come and get me babe.’ Anzu slowly walked up to him giving him her best stripper walk the slow movements of her walk. When she got to him Seto was moaning and licking his lips slowly from just watching her. Anzu licked his neck and slowly down his chest. She licked his stomach and across his blue eyes white dragon that wraps around his waist. She kissed the dragon’s head and Seto laughed.

Anzu looked up at him as she slowly removed his boxers. “You should see my other tattoos.” Anzu smiled and slowly licked his cock. Before Anzu took him into her hot little mouth Seto picked her up. And placed her on the island. Anzu looked at him slightly “I think we should take the chocolate into the bedroom don’t you?” Anzu nodded her head. Anzu went to slide off the island but Seto stop her. Anzu looked up at him. “Tell me what do you want me to put it in.” Anzu smiled “That small little container there the one that looks more like a lip balm one. And there is a baby paint brush to paint me with. Or I paint you with it.” Seto carefully poured the chocolate into the container and grabbed the baby paint brush. “It doesn’t taste all that good on you. Maybe it tastes better on me?” Anzu nodded her head as she looked at him as she took the paint and brush. She dipped the brush into the chocolate and on his left side of his hip she wrote over the letters A.M. Anzu looked at him as she poured the rest of the chocolate over his chest.

Anzu licked her lips as she went and licked, sucked, and nibbled all that chocolate off his chest. Seto helped her off the island and she bent down and licked the chocolate off the letters A.M. “So what do those letters mean?” Seto looked in right in the eyes as he told her. “They stand for Anzu Mazaki. What does the letter’s S.K stand for?” Anzu smiled sweetly “They stand for Seto Kaiba.” Seto smiled and picked her up bridal style and started carrying her off up the stairs. “What room is yours Anzu?” Anzu pointed to the third room. And Seto carried her into the room and laid her down on the bed. 

Anzu watched as Seto spread her legs out and settled himself between them. “Condom?” Anzu nodded her head and reached over and grabbed one off her night stand. “Ask later Fuck me now.” Seto chuckled as he ripped the condom opened and rolled it down his rock hard dick. Seto slide into her easily since she was already soaking wet for him again. Seto started out at a slow pace. He didn’t care who took Anzu’s virginity. He asks later if he felt like it. He was in heaven. Seto laid Anzu’s legs over his shoulders and went harder, faster, and deeper. They were both beyond reason as they fucked each other going harder and faster and faster and harder. Anzu bucked hard into him moaning “I’m going to cum.” Seto groaned into her ear “Cum for me baby.” That’s all that took Anzu to cum. She threw her head back and screamed “SETO!!” Seto threw his head back after a few more thrusts into her and roared out “ANZU!!”

Seto fell down into Anzu tired. He curled himself up around her and smiled. “Anzu Mazaki you naughty girl. Tattoo of Angel wings on your back and my name tattooed into your hip. You very naughty girl. And I thought you were a virgin color me pink.” Anzu laughed “What you should talk Seto. You have blue eyes white dragon’s wings tattooed on your back with my name on your name saying that S.K loves A.M. Besides I lost my virginity to a blue eyes white knight.” Seto kissed Anzu’s cheek. “Yeah well that’s that babe.” Anzu nodded her head as she asked sleepily “And when does Mokuba come back from camp dear?” Seto smiled and kissed her forehead. “Tomorrow dear. Get some sleep now.” Anzu yawned again. “I love you Seto Kaiba.” Seto smiled and whispered to the asleep girl “I love you to Anzu Kaiba.” Then went to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marik walked outside in sandals and black silk pants with no shirt on. He sighed as he picked up a box that was on the steps of his home. He looked down and saw that it wasn’t for him but for his girl. He turned and walked back inside and headed up towards her bedroom. He walked into her room and a smile crossed his face as he saw her sitting there wrapped in the bed sheets painting. He crossed his legs and smiled as he watched her painting. He knew what lay behind the sheets and he loved every inch of her. He was knocked out of his thoughts about ripping the sheet from her body and carrying her outside in the daylight and fucking her deep and hard as he watched her cum just for him. “Don’t stand all day there staring at me like I’m something you want to eat day in and day out. Is that box for me?”

Marik smirked and nodded his head “Yeah why Anzu did do you a box. Your birthday was last week.” Tabitha laughed as she kissed his cheek as she took the box and opened it. “She wanted to make sure I had it here for today.” Marik smiled and sat down on her painting bench and looked at her painting. He blushed slightly as he saw that it was himself naked stroking himself with his head bent back in pleasure. “Did you have to paint this Tab. It’s not like I mind or anything. But don’t they want something for you to sell.” Tabitha looked up and smiled “That painting doesn’t get sold to anyone. Besides I’m not done with it yet. Oh yummy more paint.” Marik turned and looked at her with his eyebrow raised “What do you mean by yummy?” Tabitha giggled slightly. “Oh just stare at the painting for me please babe.” She stood and walked up behind him holding the paint and brush behind her back. She bent and kissed his neck.

Marik stood up and removed his pants and sat back down with his legs spread. Tabitha had to smile when she noticed that he wore no boxers on under it. Tabitha licked her lips as she kneeled down behind him and opened the paint and dipped her paintbrush in it and started to paint every inch of his back. At the first touch of the paint brush Marik turned and looked at her. “What are you doing woman?” Tabitha winked at him “Just painting your back. And didn’t I tell you to look at the painting.” Marik growled slightly and went back to the painting as he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked it.

Tabitha smiled as she put the paint in the cooler and slowly licked his back clean of the chocolate paint that blind so well with his skin. Marik moaned softly as he stroked himself a little harder. He wanted to find out what was so special about the painting and her licking his back didn’t help his control very well. He blinked a couple times as he watched the painting. He saw her appear in the painting and had started to suck on his cock in the painting. Marik groaned louder as he felt Tabitha start sucking on his back. He barely heard her say “Dark chocolate and midnight rain my favorite.” Before he cummed all over his hand and thighs with a growl. 

Tabitha stood up and kissed the side of his neck as she helped him turn around on the stand and drop the sheet she still headed close to her as she went to lick him clean. Marik watched her threw hooded lids. He felt himself getting harder with all of this. Tabitha smirked as she straddled his lap and kissed his cheek. “She sent me chocolate paint. Dark chocolate to be matter of flatly.” Marik nodded his head and slammed himself into her as he picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Tabitha groaned at the feelings that ran threw her right then and there. Marik took her legs and brought them over his shoulders and started to fuck her harder and faster with each slam of his hips into her. She ran her nails up and down the back of his neck and back as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each thrust of his hips.

Marik growled into her ear “Cum for me.” Tabitha threw her head back as she screamed out “Oh… God… MARIK!!!” She came so hard she saw stars and felt like she was floating in thin air. Marik slammed into her a couple more times before he roared out his realize. Marik slid them both to the floor next to the cooler in the room. Marik was panting hard “Damn woman how did you show that in the painting?” Tabitha smirked as she wiggled slightly in his lap and he glared at her because of it. “I didn’t show you anything that wasn’t already in your heart.” Marik nodded his head and reached into the cooler and pulled out the chocolate paint. He opened it and sniffed it. “Dark chocolate I smell rain in it.” He dipped his finger in it and smeared it onto her nipple. He threw the bottle into the trash can since that last little bit was all of it. He leaned up and suckled the chocolate off of her nipple. “Yummy. But it doesn’t taste all that good on you.” Tabitha slowly rocked her hips into his. “It tastes a lot better on you.” 

Marik slide himself out of her and laid down beside her on the floor and watched her close her eyes slightly. She looked up at him and smiles at him “I love you Marik Ishtar. My chocolate candy.” Marik smirked and kissed her forehead as she fell sleep. He smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep. “I love you to Tabitha Ishtar. My cup cake.” And with that he fell into a deep sleep nuzzled into her and with his arm draped over her stomach stroking her swelling stomach.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bakura sat reading a book in his library. He looked up from his book when he saw Linda walk threw the door caring something behind her back. He put the bookmark in the book and looked at her. “Linda is that you got there love?” Linda smiled at him as she came closer to him. “Just some paint that Anzu sent me.” Bakura shook his head as he stood up and walked over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. When they broke apart Bakura smiled “Let’s put that paint to come good use.” Linda smiled “Yes lets. Besides it’s mint to go on you. So strip and lay down on the rug in front of the fire.” Bakura smirked as he took off his slippers then pulled down his pants and boxers then removed his white t shirt slowly over his nice hard chest. After he was naked he lay down on the rug and smirked all sexy like towards Linda.

Linda licked her lips slowly as she slowly stripped for him. After she was naked and slowly laid down her glasses she smiled as she saw Bakura growling low in his throat at the sight of her being naked. She sat down beside him and opened the paint and sniffed it. “Hmm white chocolate my favorite.” Bakura raised his eyebrow at her as Linda started to paint him with all the white chocolate paint. He shuttered when she painted his cock. After she was done she bent her head and started to lick every inch of the white chocolate off of his skin after that she sucked the taste out of his skin. Bakura growled loudly when he found his cock deep with in her warm mouth. She was sucking him like there was no tomorrow. He threw his head back and growled as he came deep with in her mouth. “Linda.” Linda licked him clean before she let him go. She slowly licked her lips as she smiled at him. “Yummy.”

Bakura growled as he rolled her over on her back and kissed her deeply as he slid his half deflated cock into her soaking wet pussy. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders and suckled on one of her nipples. He smiled against her chest as she started to claw at his back because he wasn’t moving. And she couldn’t even move an inch. “MOVE!!” Bakura laughed at her and growled into her ear “Tell me what I want to hear Linda.” Linda glared at him “I want you to fuck me Bakura. Deep and hard.” Bakura smirked as he moved deep and hard in her as he became rock hard with in her. He kissed her hard on the mouth as they moved harder and faster. Bakura looked deep with in her eyes “Scream for me when you cum woman.”

A heart beat after hearing him ask her for that she threw her head back and screamed as she came hard. After a few strokes after that Bakura threw his head back and roared out his relies into her. After they calmed down Bakura slide out of her and laid down besides her smiling as he pulled her in close. He kissed her forehead and smiled when he heard her speak. “Ryou I swear you like being your dark self.” Ryou smirked “Yeah well you weren’t complaining about it babe.” Linda smirked “No you wouldn’t there love. I love you Ryou Bakura. I love both sides of you.” Ryou smiled at the woman that was falling asleep in his arms. “I love you to Linda Bakura with all my heart and soul.” And with that they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
